


Supernatural x Reader One-Shots

by secretlymothman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Slightly Out Of Character, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlymothman/pseuds/secretlymothman
Summary: Various imagines for various characters // Currently including Cas, Lucifer, Gabriel, Jack and Crowley :)Chapters containing smut or NSFW content are marked with **(originally posted on my tumblr @bisexualcrowley)
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Charlie Bradbury/You, Crowley (Supernatural)/You, Gabriel (Supernatural)/You, Jack Kline/You, Lucifer (Supernatural)/You, Rowena MacLeod/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 138





	1. Cuddles - Gabriel x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A clingy archangel wakes you up in the middle of the night for cuddles

Your eyes flew open and you sat bolt upright in bed for the first time in months, finding yourself confused and on edge in the dark of the little motel room. Without thinking you grabbed for your gun, a reflex built up from years of hunting and scanned through the dark to try and find what the hell had woken you up. Your question was answered a moment later, as a quiet knock at the door had your head snapping in its direction.

Cautiously you slid out of bed, throwing aside the covers and pointing the gun in front of yourself only to let out a relieved though slightly annoyed huff at the sight of your boyfriend through the small window beside the door. Carefully returning the pistol to your bedside table, you unlocked the motel door and were greeted by your favorite archangel, who's neutral expression broke into a grin at the sound of the lock clicking.

"Y/n! Hi!" Gabe was bouncing on his heels, hands in his pockets and hair loose around his face, a surprising contrast to its usual carefully styled appearance and it made you smile.

"Gabe it's-" You leaned back to glance at the alarm clock, letting out a groan of disgust upon seeing the time. "4:00! What are you doing here so early, is everything alright?"

Concern replaced your annoyance, sleepy appearance disappearing from your eyes and pulling him into a brief but tight hug, and stepping back to cup his face in your hands.

"I missed you, I wanted to cuddle!" Gabriel's smile faltered, replaced with a flash of anxiety across his face that you hadn't seen on the usually so confident trickster.

You looked at the man in front of you incredulously, mouth hanging open slightly in disbelief.

"You come into my room and wake me up at 4 am, to cuddle?"

A peal of laughter erupted from your throat as Gabriel nodded, an innocent smile creeping across his lips, and you grinned, shaking your head with raised eyebrows and stepping back into the darkened motel room, gesturing inward.

"You're lucky I could never say no to that face" you chuckled, looking fondly at your archangel as he beamed at you, quickly stepping into the room and kicking off his shoes before throwing himself into the bed and burrowing under the covers, peeking out from the pile of blankets to watch you lock the door and return to the bed. You giggled at how innocent Gabriel looked and took no time in sliding under the warmth of the blankets beside him.

Immediately Gabe moved closer and curled up against your body, intertwining your legs with his own and wrapping you in a tight yet comfortable embrace, foreheads pressed together and eyes locked on one another.

"Hey" You whispered, a sleepy smile plastered on your face as you lazily rubbed patterns along his back with gentle fingers.

"Hey" Gabe replied with his signature goofy grin, tilting his head to place a soft kiss on the tip of your nose and sending you into a fit of giggles that made the archangel's heart swell. 

It didn't take long for you to begin to nod off, eyelids drooping and head coming to rest on top of Gabriel's, who had tucked his head down against her neck and was burrowing his face into the soft fabric of his girlfriend's pajama top.

You hummed in appreciation as Gabe's fingers found their way into your hair, combing through it with delicate strokes and chuckling softly at the little noises you made in return, his warm smile mirrored on your face.

"You know Sam and Dean don't like you showing up on our hunts, right?" You spoke softly, eyes opening to be met with Gabriel's adoring gaze

"Yep," He answered simply, amusement flickering across his face.

"That gonna stop you?"

"Hell no," Gabe laughed, his heart fluttering at the look he had gained in return, your eyes had closed again, but a happy grin painted your features.  
It was barely visible in the dim light from the streetlamps shining through the closed curtains of the motel room, but it was more than enough for Gabriel.

You lost track of how long the two of you stayed like that, wrapped happily in each other's arms.  
Judging by the light, it's only been about half an hour, you mused to yourself, but shook the thought from your head, choosing to stay in the moment for as long as possible.  
Comfort came rarely in your line of work, this type of happiness even more rarely, so you relished in it, enjoying the feeling of safety that came from a tangled embrace with your archangel.

The minutes ticked by, you falling closer and closer to sleep and Gabriel continuing to play with your hair, occasionally whispering terms of endearment in Enochian.

"Hey Gabe?" you murmured after a while, hoping you had spoken loud enough for him to hear. 

"What's up, cupcake?" You could hear his seemingly permanent smile in the way he spoke, another little thing that you couldn't get enough of

"...love you, " You mumbled, words thick with drowsiness before finally drifting off to sleep, cradled comfortably in Gabriel's arms. His smile grew even wider, carefully moving his head from its position on your chest to press an affectionate kiss to your cheek, carefully unfurling his wings and bringing them up to curl around your sleeping form, settling over your shoulders like a blanket.

"I love you too, sweetheart" He whispered, kissing you again before returning to his previous position, burrowing his head against your neck and closing his eyes, hands continuing to stroke your hair.


	2. Dance with the Devil - Lucifer x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is being forced from the Winchesters captivity to the cage once again, so the two of you make the most of the time you have left together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song to listen to while reading: You don't know me by Michael Buble :)

"Hey, Luce," You called softly as you paused in the doorway, offering a sad smile as the man you had grown so fond of looked up from his position in the devil's trap.  
"I know they say never to dance with the devil, but why don't you help a girl out and let me give it a try"

Lucifer looked broken at that moment, one leg curled up to his chest and the other stretched out in front of him as blue eyes fighting back tears stared up at his friend, but he mustered a weak smile before getting to his feet, confident exterior returning with the silent steps bringing him to the edge of the markings on the floor.

Taking his movement as a yes, you pressed a button on your phone, Michael Buble's "You don't know me" echoing throughout the barren room as you slid the object into the pocket of your jeans and walked slowly to the edge of the circle.

You give your hand to me  
And then you say hello

Lucifer offered you a hand, eyes locked on your own as you paused at the edge of the trap, hesitating momentarily before taking the devil's hand and allowing yourself to be led into the circle.

And I can hardly speak  
My heart is beating so

No words were spoken between the pair as you swayed in time with the music, your hand moving from Lucifer's to hook your forearms around the back of his neck, his own hands circling your waist and pausing on the small of your back before having a change of heart, and bringing them up to pull you into a gentle hug.

No words were spoken between the pair as you swayed in time with the music, your hand moving from Lucifer's to hook your forearms around the back of his neck, his own hands circling your waist and pausing on the small of your back before having a ...  
And anyone can tell  
You think you know me well  
Well, you don't know me

You tucked your head against Lucifer's neck, sighing contentedly as he shifted his head down to rest his chin on top of your own. The man trembled as he took a deep breath, trying to commit the scent of your shampoo to memory before he was sent back down to the cage.

No, you don't know the one  
Who dreams of you at night  
And longs to kiss your lips  
And longs to hold you tight

A hand stroked through your hair, then down the small of your back

Oh, I'm just a friend  
That's all I've ever been  
'Cause you don't know me

You sniffled, shutting your eyes against the tears threatening to spill down your face.

For I never knew  
The art of making love  
Though my heart aches with love for you

The rough denim of Lucifer's jacket rubbed against your skin, the contrast between its abrasive surface and the softness of his head against your own brings you a strange sense of comfort

Afraid and shy  
I let my chance to go by  
A chance that you might love me, too

The pair moved side to side ever so slightly, at this point barely dancing, more just hugging while swaying slightly

You give your hand to me  
And then you say goodbye  
I watch you walk away  
Beside the lucky guy

You fit together so perfectly. Everything you had, everything you had become, it seemed miraculous when you thought about it, and knowing you were about to lose it all in less than an hour broke you, unable to imagine a life without the man in front of you in it

You'll never never know  
The one who loves you so  
Well, you don't know me

You fought against the doubt in your mind, knowing that you had already messed up enough by falling in love with Satan himself, for allowing yourself to get close, to be dancing with him right now. Then again, you thought, what's one more little thing, after all that, and so you opened her mouth to speak

For I never knew  
The art of making love  
Though my heart aches with love for you

"Lucifer, I..."  
You pulled your head away from it's resting place on the man's shoulder, moving to lock your eyes with his, your hand sliding along his jaw as a sob escaped your lips.  
"Shhhh, sweetheart, you don't have to say it. I know. I... I feel the same way." He whispered, pressing one hand on top of yours and his other coming up to wipe away the silent tears falling from his love's eyes.

Afraid and shy  
I let my chance to go by  
A chance that you might love me too

Your breath shuddered as you inhaled quickly, rubbing your thumb over Lucifer's wrist.  
"Then you understand why we can't, Lucifer, no matter how much we want it"

You give your hand to me  
And then you say goodbye

"I know, Y/n, I know. I just... I wish you didn't always have to do the right thing, wish we could have this, be happy, with none of the consequences" Lucifer squeezed your hand, giving you a tight smile before pulling your smaller frame into a crushing embrace again as you continued to sway to the music.

I watch you walk away  
Besides the lucky guy, oh

"Imagine if we could freeze time right now... If we could stay here in this moment, forever." Lucifer whispered hoarsely, his arms wrapping around to pull the hunter impossibly closer.

"I am... It's beautiful" 

Your words came out as a choked whimper, no longer able to hold back your tears which now flowed steadily from your eyes, matching the ones trailing down the devil's face.

You'll never know  
The one who loves you so  
You don't know me, hmm

"We'll find a way to be together again my love, I promise you that this isn't the end"  
Lucifer didn't believe his own words but did know that he'd fight like hell to make it happen, and he buried his face against your shoulder, stifling a sob into the fabric of your sweater.

You'll never know  
The one who loves you so  
Well, you don't know me

The song faded to an end, but neither body let go of the other, frozen in the crushing embrace long after their legs stopped moving. Minutes passed like seconds, the silence of the room enveloping the couple in what felt almost like peace for a time you didn't know, and you only released each other when the slam of the bunker door signified Sam and Dean's return, followed by a click of footsteps moving from the war room towards the room Lucifer was held in.

You couldn't bring yourself to say anything as you stumbled backward out of the devil's trap, fresh tears brimming in your eyes once again as Lucifer shrugged his jacket off in silence. His eyes held more emotion than words could ever tell, staring adoringly at his love as he held his hand out, offering the jacket for you to take.

Your face drew into a tight smile when you took the clothing, holding the rough denim to your chest with a silent sob. The footsteps drew closer and Lucifer tilted his head towards the doorway, a sad smile mirroring the one on your face as you nodded back at him, and with a final glance, you left the room, quickly walking through the halls and collapsing against a wall out of sight of the hall the Winchesters were surely in by now.

A sob wracked your body lips at the sound of Sam and Dean entering the room, and you pressed your forearms to your ears in a desperate attempt to drown out the sounds of whatever hellish thing they had to do to send Lucifer back to the cage.

A shout echoed through the bunker, causing you to wince and draw your knees to your chest, but it was followed by silence, and you allowed your arms to drop from your head, drawing the denim jacket to your face once again.  
You knew the brothers would come looking for you or would send Cas to find you eventually, but at this moment in time you couldn't bear the thought of moving, and so there you stayed, crumpled on the ground of the bunker, hands clasped around your last reminder of what used to be.

You'll never know  
The one who loves you so  
Well, you don't know me


	3. Stay - Crowley x Reader (Gender non-specified)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bad fight with the Winchesters, you find an unexpected source of comfort in the king of hell

It was still dark when your car door slammed shut outside the bunker, the low rumble of the engine the only sound as you drove down the empty road.

You didn't know where you were headed as the dark silhouettes of trees blurred into a town, into stretches of farmland, and then back into trees again, all you really knew was that you wanted to drive, to get as far away from the place that had become your home.

Trembling hands clutched the steering wheel as you sped down the seemingly never-ending highway with knuckles white from the pressure.   
You were surprised how long you lasted before you found your eyes wandering to the dusty photo taped to the car's dashboard, a picture of your arm in arm with Cas and the Winchesters at Bobby's place, their smiling faces on most days a reminder of a happy memory, where tonight they brought a wave of resentment and misery.

"MotherFUCKERS" You shouted, slamming your hand against the grip of the steering wheel as you tried desperately to hold back tears. You weren't going to cry, you just weren't, you repeated internally again and again until it was ingrained in the backs of your eyelids, replaying like a broken record.

"The Winchesters again, I presume?"  
The quiet, raspy voice of the king of hell was the last thing you had expected to hear tonight, and you absolutely hadn't expected him to just show up in your car in the middle of the night, the action shocking you enough to lose control of the car momentarily, the wheels swerving off the road before the demon's quick hand shot over to steady the wheel.   
"Woah there pumpkin, just me"

"What the fuck Crowley, you scared the shit out of me" You breathed, tearing your eyes off the road to glance over at your friend, who had seated himself comfortably in the passenger seat and as always, donned a perfectly tailored suit.  
The only thing differentiating this Crowley from the Crowley you usually knew was the expression of concern painting his face, the demon apparently making no effort to disguise it. 

"Sorry love, I know I shouldn't just pop in, especially this time of night but I heard you got into a bit of a spat with moose and squirrel, I wanted to make sure you were alright."  
He spoke softly, and you could see out of the corner of your eye that he was fiddling nervously with his hands, an action you had never seen from the always so cocky man.

You felt your eyes swell with tears at his words, and in a discrete attempt to hold them back you took a slow breath, another, but another glance at Crowley had the walls you had built up shattering. Your body shook as a choked sob escaped your lips, the tears now flowing freely down your cheeks.

The demon paused, at first in shock then quickly turning back to concern, and though he hated to admit it, affection. Damn these feelings, why do I care so bloody much about a hunter for shit's sake.

"... Do you want to talk about what happened?" He asked cautiously, internally cursing at his previous thought. You bloody shitstick, you care about them because they're worth caring for. 

You whimpered again, bit your lip to try and stifle the noise but it was futile, all your bottled up emotions taking right now to fly out all at once much to your dismay.

"N-not right now Crowley, just please, please stay, I don't want to be alone right now " You sniffled, silently thanking your voice for holding steady as you took another shaky breath.

Crowley nodded, and without a word, he reached over and placed a hand over your knee. It was such a simple gesture, just a lingering touch but it had you sobbing all over again, this time not just from pain but mostly from the comfort you found in the motion.

Without giving it a second thought you let your right-hand drift from its grip on the steering wheel to rest on top of Crowley's. If it were any other time the both of you would have laughed at how he immediately turned his palm upwards and threaded his fingers through your own, giving your hand a soft squeeze before letting his thumb drift over your wrist.

Neither of you needed to speak to know what the action meant, and in the back of your mind, you were grateful for the unspoken bond you shared, because God knows you wouldn't have been able to find the right words had you chosen to talk.

The demon watched as the corner of your mouth curved up in a weak smile, your breathing slowing from shuddering gasps back to normal as the seconds ticked by, and he offered you a smile too.

By the time you chose to pull in to a motel, the sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon, and Crowley was passed out in his seat, hand still resting comfortably in yours.

The sight brought a tired grin to your face, the king of hell curled up peacefully in the passenger side of a beaten-down old car. You didn't know demons even did sleep until now, but it was a more than welcome discovery, and you quickly pulled out your phone and snapped a picture before undoing your seatbelt and giving his hand a soft squeeze.

"Hey, um, I'm gonna get a room and get some sleep if I can. If you want you can go now, sorry that I kept you around for so long"  
You winced internally at the unfortunate attempt at a joke, but to your surprise the demon chuckled, opening his eyes slowly and peering up at you.

"Don't worry pumpkin, I'm more than happy to stick around for as long as you'll have me."

You opened your mouth to speak but as you had expected, the words caught in your throat, so you settled on squeezing the demon's hand again, tighter this time and full of emotion.

Crowley returned the motion, and with a warm smile he reached up and pulled your face down to his, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead.

Your fight with the Winchesters was all but forgotten by now. As a hunter you had learned to live in the moment, take the time to enjoy the little things, and this was most definitely a moment you wanted to hold on to. You felt safe in the little car, hand clasped affectionately in Crowley's as the sun gradually rose in the sky, and it was beautiful.


	4. Sweet like Honey - Gabriel x Reader (Gender non-specified)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys can’t sleep, so obviously, the best response is for an archangel with a voice like honey to sing for them, right? (Kind of a sequel to Cuddles, but can be read on its own! )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song to listen to while reading: Wagon Wheel, cover by Jason Manns, Richard Speight Jr, Rob Benedict :)

Additional Pairings: Platonic TFW + Jack x reader, mentioned Destiel

You weren't sure at first exactly what had woken you up. You had been dating Gabriel for long enough to know there was a good chance it was him showing up for attention again, but the muffled sound of a guitar echoing through the bunker told you otherwise.

You glanced at the alarm clock on the worn-down night table to your left to see if its radio had turned on accidentally as you slept, but it simply read the time, 1:27 am. The music continued and your curiosity got the best of you, and moments later you found yourself slipping on a sweater and your shoes before quietly opening your bedroom door and stepping quietly into the hall.

You could make out more of the song now, a sweet, upbeat melody joined by a voice you instantly recognized as your boyfriend's.  
Guess I was right, Gabe is here, you mused to yourself as you walked quietly through the hall towards the music, and upon reaching the doorway to the war room you had to bite your lip to keep from making a noise as you were greeted by the cutest goddamn thing you had seen in years.

In the center of the room, perched casually on the edge of the main table sat Gabriel, strumming happily on his guitar and singing along with the chords, swaying side to side as well as he could from his position. Beside him on the table was Jack, just beaming as he tapped his foot along with the music, and further over Sam leaning casually against a chair beside them and singing along as the bassline.

Further beside the group were Dean and Cas, both dressed in pajamas and dancing together, carefree smiles painting both their faces as Dean spun Cas in a goofy circle.

You could tell your smile was as bright as Jack's was as you watched the scene unfold, Dean's laughter punctuating the sweet music. You hadn't really thought about how you hadn't heard Gabriel sing before now, but you were glad it was happing like this.  
The archangel's voice was rich and warm, the sound as sweet as honey and echoing perfectly in your ears with each word, and you couldn't stop yourself from moving side to side, dancing happily from the doorway.

It was Jack who saw you first, waving at you and sliding off the table, practically bouncing in excitement as he made his way to you, taking your hand and pulling you enthusiastically into the light of the room.

Gabriel paused in his singing when Jack pointed you out, beaming at the sight of you now dancing with the Nephilim to the guitar.

"Y/n! C'mere cupcake, glad you could join us!" Gabriel called cheerily, whiskey eyes sparkling at you before re-joining Sam in singing.

"What's going on here? I don't remember any plans on having a concert here tonight!" You laughed, jogging to the table to press your lips to Gabe's cheek, giggling at the way his voice cracked at the action.

"Couldn't sleep, didn't wanna wake you up" Dean replied, snickering when the belt of Cas's trench coat tangled in his leg and the angel tripped into his arms.

"You should have, this is incredible" You beamed, squealing when Gabriel passed the guitar over to Sam and scooped you into his arms, kissing the tip of your nose at a pause in the song lyrics.

Your eyes met whiskey ones as you sang along with Gabe, Gabriel's face shining with love as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders.  
You lost track of time as songs passed by, you and Gabe singing along with Sam's guitar playing as you sat snuggled on his lap, Jack clapping along and Cas and Dean swinging each other around in a really terribly executed dance.

The world was still going to shit, but at this moment all that existed to you was what was happening in the bunker, the love within the group mixing with the music and making it feel like everything was gonna turn out alright, and so you cherished the feeling.   
Maybe it'll be true this time, you thought to yourself. Maybe everything really will be ok


	5. ** Stressed - Castiel x Fem!Reader **

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You help your angel with a little bit of stress relief // SMUT

The week had been chaotic, non-stop working towards a way to take Chuck down, and you could see how stressed your boyfriend was. It was the eighth day in a row now where you walked into the library to find Cas hunched over some old book, eyes focused intently on the faded print.

You smirked at the sight, knowing what you had planned would make him feel better, and with that thought, you strutted over to the table he was seated at, hips swinging with each step.

"Hello Y/n, can I help you with anything?" Cas asked, a weary smile gracing his features at the sight of his girlfriend leaning over the desk.

"Well, Mr. Novak, I noticed you've been having an exceptionally stressful day, and I figured that you might enjoy a little bit of... hmm... how should I put this... stress relief?" You purred to the man in front of you, running your fingers softly along his jaw and down his neck, resting at the knot of his tie.

You felt Castiel's breath hitch, pupils dilating in desire as he reached to cup your cheek in his hand. Cas shot up out of his chair, leaning in to capture your mouth with his own only to be stopped by you grabbing ahold of his tie and yanking him back into a seated position, earning a whine from the normally so composed angel.

"Not this time baby..." you whispered to Cas, grip on his tie tightening as you walked around the table to place a hand delicately on his shoulder, lips beside his ear.  
"You may be an angel of the lord, but right now, I'm in charge, got it?" You leaned forward, nibbling lightly at his ear. Cas let out another whimper before nodding enthusiastically, feeling himself harden in his pants.

"If at any point you want me to stop, tell me. Safeword is nougat"  
You said, walking between Cas and the desk, beginning to undo his tie, and Cas let out a breathy chuckle, staring affectionately at the woman in front of him.

"Do you even like nougat? I thought that was Jack's thing" He raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend, only to again be stopped by a rough tug at his tie. He groaned at the feeling, blood rushing to his cock.

"Message received." Panting slightly, Castiel sat back in his chair, grinning again as you slipped the sleeved of your robe off, pooling at your ankles and revealing a set of lacy lingerie matching the color of Cas's tie.

Smiling seductively at the angel, you stepped away from the garment on the floor and climbed onto his lap, lightly brushing your covered core over Cas's growing arousal and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Tongues fighting for dominance, you slid your hands down the taller figure's chest and under his shirt, Cas moaning into your mouth at the contact.

You slid your hands along his chest, massaging his shoulders slightly and letting out a slight moan as Castiel tangled his hands in your hair.

"Nuh-uh baby, no touching," You said with a grin, grabbing Cas's wrists and pinning them down as you moved your mouth to his neck, sucking hickey after hickey into his skin, Cas yelping when you nipped at his collarbone.

You returned to your previous position on your boyfriend's lap, both of your hearts pounding as you admired the dark red marks lining his skin.

"You know what those mean baby? They mean I'm yours, and you're mine" You breathed, leaning down to lick along the bites and soothing the slight pain.

Cas moaned, hands moving this time to cup your breasts, cock twitching in his pants at the feeling.

"Baby if you can't keep your hands to yourself, I'm gonna have to do something about them" You chuckled, pulling away again. Cas responded in appropriate fashion, grabbing onto his girlfriend's waist and grinding upwards, groaning at the friction he so desperately craved.

Immediately you pulled away from his grip, standing up and grabbing hold of his loosened tie.  
"What did I say" You purred, eyes flashing dangerously and forcing his gaze upwards.  
"N-no touching, Y/n" Castiel choked out, arousal straining against his pants, more than shocked at your tone and even more shocked at how much it turned him on.

"Good boy" You murmured, your tone softening with a brush of your lips against his. "And good boys deserve to be rewarded, don't they"

Cas nodded quickly, breath speeding up again as you pressed a kiss against the side of his mouth.  
"Good... But first, I think we need to do something about those hands, don't we"

Swinging a leg over his lap again, you captured Castiel's lips in a heated kiss which Cas enthusiastically responded to, nibbling at your lip and barely noticing your quickly moving fingers undo the tie you had had so much fun with before.

When Cas finally broke away from the kiss, chest heaving, he found his shirt partially undone and two shining pairs of angel cuffs binding his wrists to the arms of his seat.

Cas let out a noise of what he meant to be exasperation, but came out as a rough groan, turning pleading eyes towards the woman who was now swinging her hips to the beat of a silent song as she tugged off his belt, putting the slightest bit of pressure on the straining bulge in his pants, Cas replying with a moan and thrust of his hips.

"Now, for that reward..." You whispered, sinking to her knees in front of the now bound angel, who looked down at you pleadingly. He let out a low groan as you ran a perfectly manicured finger over the bulge in his pants, straining against his restraints at the small amount of friction and silently begging for more.

You just chuckled, continuing to drag your fingertips along his clothed member before finally undoing his trousers, slowly pulling them down his thighs and resting at his knees, returning to place an open-mouthed kiss over his straining erection.

Desperately Castiel tried to push your head down, but his wrists were caught by the smooth metal of the cuffs, causing you to snicker at the frustration it caused him. "Fuck y/n, you goddamn tease" He growled, pre-cum leaking through his boxers only for you to dip your head to lick it up.

"I'm sorry baby, you're right, I did promise you a reward," You said, reaching forward once again to free his length which sprung forward, painfully hard.

You wrapped a hand delicately around Cas's leaking cock, barely touching it, and leaned down to lick along the prominent vein on the backside, Cas crying out and thrusting into your hand.

"Then again, I did say I'm in charge, and I've gotta say Castiel, I'm quite enjoying myself right now" You whispered hoarsely against his ear, one hand going down to lightly fondle his balls and the other reaching into your panties, arousal slicking your fingers as you began to pleasure yourself.

Breathing heavily, you pressed hot kisses against the head of the angel's cock, running your fingers along it, teasing, but never giving the friction he needed.

Castiel's normal breathing had been replaced with panting, whimpers, and high-pitched moans, hips thrusting upwards searching desperately for more stimulation, the teasing finally becoming too much for him.

"N- Nougat, Y/n" he groaned, another breath catching in his throat. You let go of his cock immediately, dominant attitude disappearing as fast as it appeared as you cupped his face in your hands, concerned eyes watching as he strained upwards again.

"Cas? Love? What's wrong? I'm so sorry sweetheart, did I go too far?" You questioned, concerned, placing soft kisses to his cheeks as you dragged a thumb along his jawline.

"No, no, just- it's been too long, please, no more teasing, I need more" He panted, wrists fighting against the cuffs again.

"Of course, Cassie, I'm sorry" You whispered, kissing him again before moving to undo the metal binding him to the chair, Castiel immediately yanking you down on top of him and pulling you into a deep kiss, both of you grinding against each other. As his hips began to stutter, Cas pulled back and pushed you off of his lap, chest heaving and eyes blown wide.

"As much as I love this, I want to do it right, please" Cas breathed out, voice thick with arousal as he desperately tried to hold off his release

You nodded, a good mix of arousal and love in your eyes, moving to strip out of your lingerie but catching yourself staring at the scene in front of you.

You couldn't contain an affectionate smile from spreading across your face at the thought that this was the side of Cas only she got to see, only you could bring out.   
Of course, you loved the strong, assertive Castiel who had gone to hell and back for the Winchesters, but knowing there was a side to him that was so needy, submissive, affectionate, it was as much a turn on as it was a reminder of how much you loved him.

A huff of impatience from Cas had you moving forward again, climbing onto his lap and aligning his length with your core, finally sinking down on his leaking cock and tearing a ruined groan from Cas's throat, you matching the noise as he bottomed out.

Cas, ever the gentleman waited for you to adjust to his size before losing all control, grabbing your hips and slamming your body down onto himself. You matched his thrusts, hands tangling in his soft brown hair as you attacked his mouth with your own, a chorus of moans and whimpers drawn from you both.

Feeling your release nearing, you moved a hand down to rub circles around your clit only to be replaced with Cas's fingers, moving even more enthusiastically than your own.

"Fu-uck Cas, baby I'm so close, oh yeah baby don't stop, please don't fucking stop" You hissed, head falling back and grinding down against his cock harder.

The angel replied with a harsh tug of your hair, a string of Enochian expletives flying from his mouth with each thrust.

The pain mixing with pleasure was enough to send you flying over the edge, and with a strangled scream you came harder than ever before, fluids squirting onto Cas's cock as he fucked you through your orgasm, a few moments later following suit, his hips stuttering upwards and fingers pressing bruises into your hips as he came with a shout of your name.

Minutes passed in silence, you collapsing against your boyfriend, him wrapping his arms around you and nuzzling his head against your neck.

Finally having caught her breath, you pulled yourself upright, using two fingers to tilt Cas's head towards you and pressing a sweet kiss against his lips.

You were met with a tired grin and a whisper of "thank you", Castiel reaching up to cup your cheek in his hand.

"I love you, you know" he whispered, looking affectionately at the woman in his lap.

"I love you too" you smiled, placing your hand over his.

"But as much as I love you, I have to get back to work, Sam and Dean will be back soon and we still haven't found a way to defeat God"

You groaned but didn't protest, not wanting to move but knowing he was right.

"Get dressed, I'm gonna give Eileen a call" You smiled, giggling at the dry smile the angel gave you as a snap of his fingers had the both of you fully clothed again.

The timing was perfect, as the moment you walked out of the room you heard the door to the bunker slam shut and the voices of Jack and the Winchesters echo throughout the space. You shot them a grin as you walked past the stairs, moving in a way you hoped didn't give away the fact that you had just gotten thoroughly railed, the thought of Dean's reaction to such knowledge making you chuckle.

We should do that more often, you thought to yourself with a smirk as you shut the door to your room


	6. Family doesn't end with blood - Lucifer x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wants to know why you don’t hate his father the way everyone else does, and lucky for you both, the Nephilim can read your thoughts

Additional pairings: Jack Kline x Mother figure reader, mentioned Destiel

"Why do you keep defending my father, Y/n? Sam, Dean, and Castiel complain constantly about him, but you always say he's not as bad as they think."  
Jack asked curiously, watching as you skipped a small stone across the smooth surface of the lake.   
You had brought Jack back to the little house where he was born, hoping to show him that it had beauty behind all the tragedy that had occurred here, but once again he had brought up Lucifer, which earned him a somewhat defeated chuckle from your end.

"I knew your dad in a way none of them ever could. I know he's done some terrible things and I'm not excusing that, but I don't judge him solely on his mistakes and you shouldn't either. I hope someday you'll have a chance to meet that side of him."

Jack cocked his head in confusion, still unsure of your reasoning for not wanting Lucifer dead and it made you smile, placing a hand on his shoulder and looking up to meet his eyes.

"Jack I want to show you the part of your dad that I know, the side that nobody really gets to see. I think you deserve to know your father for everything he is, not just the bad parts." You smiled, and a look of understanding washed over the Nephilim's face, his hand coming up to rest on your forehead.

Jack's eyes glowed yellow suddenly as your memories ran through his mind. Lucifer feeding a stray dog scraps of a leftover sandwich he had been carrying for you. Holding your hand and pointing out things he found the most beautiful while walking through a forest.  
Singing along (rather badly, you had to admit) to your favorite song as you drove back to a motel from a case, and finally the one that stood out to Jack the most; an image of your arms wrapped around Lucifer's neck in a tight embrace, his arms slung around your waist holding you tight as you swayed together. Your eyes were locked on his pale blue ones, every trace of red that was once there before replaced by unfiltered emotion, and Jack quickly removed his hand from its place, stepping back from you curiously.

"You were in love with him." He said though it sounded more like a question than a statement. 

"I still am, kid. It was rough at first, how he got someone else pregnant, but it doesn't change how I feel for him."

Your reply brought a smile to his face, excited at his understanding of the topic.

"You love him, just like Dean loves Castiel!" Jack exclaimed, and you burst out laughing, his innocence making the scene funnier than it should have been.  
"You got it buddy, just like Dean and Castiel. Maybe even more"

You heard a snort of laughter from behind you followed by a mumble of "I should hope more", and you spun around to find Lucifer standing a couple of meters in front of you.

Your jaw dropped and tears welled in your eyes before you could say anything, and before Jack could notice who else had joined them you turned back to him, absentmindedly telling the Nephilim to try skipping rocks again before rushing towards Lucifer.

Without thinking you threw yourself into his arms, pressing your face against his chest as his arms wound around you in a crushing embrace.

"How the hell are you back? Are you ok??" You mumbled into Lucifer's shirt, one hand making it's way to the back of his head and tangling in his hair.

"Doesn't matter right now, sweetheart, all that matters is you're here, and you've got my son."   
He replied in a quiet voice, loosening his hold on your frame enough to move down and capture your lips in his own.

You returned the kiss without hesitation, drinking in the feeling of being pressed against him in such a way and letting out an unashamed whine when he pulled back.

"Wait, why are you with my son? Why are you even talking to me again, I fucked up, I had a kid with someone else!" Lucifer's brow furrowed in confusion, thinking back to the last time you saw each other, where you were still very much upset with what happened.

"You've fucked up a lot, you're quite literally Satan and that wasn't a deal-breaker for me, so neither is what happened. Yeah, I'm not thrilled that you had sex with that woman, but I get that you had your reasons. Plus, Jack's wonderful, you did a good job there, love. 'Gotta admit though, he sucks at skipping rocks "

Lucifer laughed at your last sentence, pulling your back to his chest after you turned to watch the Nephilim chuck rocks into the lake, none of them skipping smoothly across the water and instead dropping heavily into the water.

"I love you, Luce, and I guess what I'm trying to say is Bobby was always right when he said that family doesn't end with blood. It doesn't matter that Jack isn't my son, I still love him as if he was my own and as long as you both want me around, I'm not leaving."

You felt Lucifer smiling before you saw it, his body tightening in the little ways you had long ago learned it did when he was happy before he tilted his head down to press a loving kiss to your cheek.

"Thank you"  
His words came out as a whisper, thumb stroking over your arm sweetly as he beamed at Jack, another rock hurled into the lake making the two of you laugh again.

"C'mon, you've waited long enough, go meet your son"


	7. ** A drinking game - Lucifer x Fem!Reader **

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out when the Devil drinks, he gets horny (no pun intended) // SMUT

You scanned the crowded bar, mindlessly spinning a shot glass on the tip of your finger as your eyes wandered from person to person. It was late, just past 12:30 on a Friday, so unsurprisingly the joint was packed.

Bored eyes flicked between the drunken patrons, pouring the occasional drink for those who stepped up to the bar, but for the most part, you were left alone, the shadowy figures favoring dancing over shots tonight, and you let out a sigh, glass spinning smoothly in circles on your hand.

You were about to turn to your boss to ask for an early off tonight when someone caught your eye. He was tall, with mussed hair and an open button-down slung over a t-shirt and you could see his eyes glinting in the reddish lights of the room. You couldn't tell exactly what it was about you that had drawn your attention, but you could tell whatever it was had worked in both directions as his steely gaze locked on you, and you felt a shiver run down your back as he released his hold on the door you only just now realized he had been holding open as he made his way through the crowd towards you.

You cocked your head in curiosity as he approached, the glass on your finger having long since stopped spinning, and you stood frozen as the man walked up to the counter and slid into the seat directly in front of you.

As he moved under the dull light shining over the counter his features came into more detail, messy dark blond hair falling softly in front of stunningly blue eyes. He was taller than he appeared from afar, and you gulped as he slid a few dollars across the counter to you, piercing eyes locking with yours as he moved.

"I'll take 2 shots of your best tequila, sweetheart"

His voice was rougher than you had expected, with the slightest touch of an accent you couldn't quite place and it went straight between your legs, your thighs involuntarily clenching at the sudden rush of arousal. Hoping to retain a professional appearance, you brushed aside the feeling, took the cash and turned to the shelves stocked with various bottles of alcohol, and returned with two shots of the amber liquid, setting them in front of him with a quiet click.

Feeling bold, or at least bolder than usual, you smirked, resting your forearms on the smooth surface and leaning towards the stranger, your cleavage now in perfect view of the man. "Now then, what's a guy like you doin' in a place like this?" You purred your usually mild southern drawl thickening and blending with the pounding bass of the music around you.

The man let out a good-natured laugh before resting his chin in his hand, raising a sly eyebrow at you. "I do believe that's my line, miss"

You chuckled, returning to spinning the shot glass on your finger. "You got me there. Name's Y/n, pleased to meet you"

"Lucifer, and right back at you. I like the accent, you're from where, Texas?" He smiled with the flicker of a smirk behind those ocean blue eyes which kept flicking downwards, watching the swirling motion of the cup on your fingertip.

"Lucifer, like Satan type Lucifer? Damn, you must've had interesting parents. I like it though, very unique, it suits you"

You chuckled at the snort of laughter he responded with, cocking your head slightly as you continued. "And Louisiana, actually. Moved out here for school, couldn't find a reason to leave. How about you, Lucifer, what's your story"

He swallowed heavily as his name rolled off your tongue, drawing it out in a seductive hum and finishing with a grin.

He laughed again and threw a shot back, slamming the glass on the table and sliding the other towards you. "Believe me, baby, that would just kill the mood. All that matters right now? You, me, and this tequila, darlin', so why don't you drink to that."

Lucifer winked and you giggled, putting aside the glass you were fiddling with and shrugging off your sweater, exposing your tight, dark purple tank top that hugged your curves deliciously and showed off just the right amount of skin. You took the shot graciously, letting the burn of the alcohol fuel your courage, and you pulled the bottle down and re-filled your drinks.

"I'll drink with you, if, we can play a little drinking game"

The man raised his eyebrow again, smirk ghosting against his lips, reaching for a glass. "What've you got in mind?"

"How's about you tell me what you like in bed, and if I'm into it, I take a shot, then I do the same for you." You swirled the amber liquid around, blinking perfectly lined eyes at Lucifer, who responded with a wicked smile and twitch of his head in a nod of agreement.

"I'll start then... Dirty talk, that's a big one for me" You said quietly, your previous burst of confidence not diminishing despite your drop in tone. His eyes fell to your chest, not so secretly eying your barely covered breasts before downing his drink, pushing the glass forward for a refill. "Rough sex?"

You let out a hum of approval before taking the shot, Lucifer looking rather pleased with your answer.

"Hair pulling"

He took a shot

"Biting"

You took a shot

The alcohol beginning to cloud your mind, you smirked and tugged your top down more, giving the man in front of you a perfect view of your lacy bra, which covered just enough that he didn't get the full show but left little to the imagination, and Lucifer let out a quiet groan, entranced by the sight.

"Oral, giving and receiving" You bit your lip, watching him down another shot, and feeling somehow even bolder, you leaned over the counter to brush a strand of hair away from his face, fingers trailing down his lower lip before returning to the counter.

Lucifer growled, pushing aside the discarded cups and lurching forward, face coming to rest millimeters from yours. His lips moved beside your ear, nipping softly. "If we weren't in public right now, I'd have my head between your legs"

Your eyes widened, thighs rubbing together yet again as you felt your arousal threaten to drip down your legs, and a breathy moan escaped your lips.

"Wanna get out of here? My shift ends in five minutes, they won't miss me if I leave now." You rasped out, voice rough with rapidly strengthening desire. Lucifer nodded, biting at the crest of your ear again before sliding out of his seat, dropping a few bills on the counter. You grabbed your sweater, not bothering to put it on before sliding over the counter, finding yourself in Lucifer's arms on the other side.

He set you down on the ground gently, hands lingering on your hips and eyes glued to your cleavage yet again as you made your way to the bar's exit. You spun around to face Lucifer as the door shut behind you, grabbing him by the shirt collar and pulling him into a steamy kiss which he returned more than enthusiastically, hands coming down to grip your ass.

He tasted like coffee and tequila, it was intoxicating and you found yourself lost in the kiss, unable to stop the whine from escaping your lips as he pulled away for a breath, his mouth coming down to suck a hickey into your exposed skin as you gasped for air.

"My place is down the street, why don't we take this party there, hmm?" He panted against your shoulder, you giving a quick nod of approval and grabbing his hand, letting him pull you along

The second the door to Lucifer's apartment slammed shut his hands were on you once again, shoving you against the door and crashing his lips against yours. His lips moved against yours desperately, tongue brushing against your lip and fighting for dominance against yours.

Your hands made their way from his hair to his shoulders to his chest, never leaving his body as you moved against each other, moaning loudly as his leg found its way between yours, rutting against your hip as you ground your core down on his thigh.

Lucifer pulled away suddenly, chest heaving, eyes blown wide with lust and a sizable bulge in his jeans. You groaned in frustration, grabbing at his shirt again only to be met with a rough tug on your hair, forcing you backward. A whine was torn from your lips as you watched Lucifer yank his shirt over his head and throw it to the side, pressing his body up against yours once again.

"Now gorgeous, I remember saying something about having my head between your legs, so that's exactly what I'm gonna do. Be a good girl for me and strip, and I promise I'll have you cumming so hard you'll be seeing stars for a week." He growled, sucking another hickey into your neck and chuckling at the choked moan you breathed out in response.

Immediately you threw off your shirt, smirking when Lucifer's breath caught in his throat as you undid your bra, breasts falling loose. Your repeated your actions with your shorts and panties, thighs slick with your arousal as you stood naked in front of Lucifer.

He growled again, eyes flashing as he grabbed you by the hips and threw you over his shoulder, carrying you over to the bedroom before dumping you on his bed. You lay there panting as he kicked off his jeans, pausing to palm at the bulge in his boxers and smile wickedly at the sight below. You were about to pull him down onto you when he made the move himself, climbing onto the bed and pressing a deep kiss to your lips before maneuvering himself down between your legs

A shiver ran down your spine at the feeling of his breath against your core, gasping when he licked a slow stripe up your thigh, repeating the motion until you were a panting, trembling mess beneath him.

"Enough teasing, sweetheart?" Lucifer murmured against your hip, moving upwards to trail sloppy kisses along the divot between your dripping cunt and leg, earning a string of breathless expletives in response. "I'll take that as a yes, then"

And with that, he dove in, tongue lapping at your juices while two of his long, slim fingers made their way inside you, curling to brush your g-spot and thrusting to match the speed of his mouth.

A wrecked moan was drawn from your throat, thrusting your hips up to meet his actions, whimpering and mewling with each flick of his tongue against your clit and rub of his fingers against your inner walls. You could feel your climax approaching shockingly fast, and apparently, Lucifer could feel it too, his actions quickening, nipping lightly at your clit and soothing it with a pass with his tongue yet again, pushing you over the edge.

You screamed as your orgasm hit you, thrashing out as your back arched up off the bed, fluids squirting from your core as the pleasure washed over you, vision turning to white.

You lay there panting, waiting for your vision to clear. When you finally came down from your high, you found Lucifer kneeling between your face, one hand at his mouth, sucking your juices off his fingers, and the other palming desperately at his leaking cock over his boxers.

He chuckled when he noticed you staring, moving up to kiss you once again. You could taste yourself on his tongue and moaned against his mouth, feeling him smile into the kiss at the sound.

Your lips never separating from each other, your fingers made their way to the edge of his boxers, tucking under the elastic and easing them down his hips, smirking as his length sprung free, rubbing against your hip and smearing a trail of precum along your heated skin.

Lucifer was once again the first to pull away from the kiss, the both of you panting and pupils blown wide with arousal. Your eyes were fixated on him, mesmerized by the view. His mouth was hanging open slightly, hair matted with sweat to his face, light stubble across his cheeks, and lips swollen from making out like horny teenagers. You tried not to stare, but at this moment it was the hottest thing you had ever seen, and unconsciously your hips bucked upwards.

He gave you an almost sheepish grin, rolling off of you to kick his underwear off the rest of the way and to grab a condom from a drawer in his bedside table, returning to your side and tearing open the foil packet.

You pressed a soft kiss to the side of his mouth, taking the condom from his hands and rolling it down his impressive length, biting your lip at the breathy moan he let out but tilting your head in confusion when he paused your hand, gently removing it from the base of his cock. Moving the hand to rest on his thigh, you raised an eyebrow in silent questioning, pushing yourself upright to meet Lucifer's gaze properly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He brushed a hand softly across your jaw as he spoke and you felt your heart swell at the question, appreciative of how even in his intoxicated and aroused state, the man still took the time to make sure he still had your consent.

A smile spread across your face and you nodded, whispering your confirmation before you threw your leg over his lap, straddling him and sinking down on his cock in one swift motion.

Lucifer's eyes flew wide open, groaning your name as your walls clenched around him and he grabbed you by the hips, throwing the two of you into a roll that left him on top of you, cock still buried inside you.

He was still for a moment, admiring you squirming beneath him before letting go of his control, letting an almost feral noise escape his lips as he pulled out and slammed himself back in, repeating the motion harder and faster each time until he found a rhythm you were both happy with.

You were a moaning mess beneath him, legs slung around his hips and nails scratching patterns down his muscular back, crying out with each thrust. You screamed as he shifted again, hitting your g-spot straight on, feeling your second orgasm building with each thrust.

"L-L-Lucifer I don- don't think I'm go- gonna last much lo-longer" You stammered, hips flying up to grind your clit against the base of his cock, causing him to grunt and speed up again, rhythm faltering as his thrusts became more and more erratic. You reached your peak seconds before Lucifer, moaning out a string of expletives as you clenched down around his cock, squirting for the second time that night, soaking your bodies.

The gush of fluids was enough to push Lucifer over the edge and he came with a guttural moan, fucking you through his orgasm to the point of over-stimulation before pulling out with a low groan, tossing the condom into a garbage can and collapsing on the bed next to you.

He laid there panting, still coming down from the blissful feeling, letting out a breathy chuckle when you rolled over and rested your head on his chest, sleeping peacefully within minutes. Lucifer followed suit, wrapping an arm around your body and vaguely thinking that he hoped you'd still be there when he awoke and drifted off to sleep


	8. Heart and Soul - Gabriel x Reader (Gender non-specified)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You teach Gabe a little piece on the piano

You were happy to have a couple of hours of peace in the bunker. Obviously, you loved the boys, but it was nice to spend some time away from them every once in awhile, even if it was just for however long it takes Sam to convince Dean to leave the burgers and help him with some research down at the library.

It was in this time that you decided to sit down at the piano hidden under a layer of dust between two bookshelves. Humming quietly, you cleaned off the surface, revealing shining ivory keys and a beautiful mahogany body and you couldn't help but smile, blowing a lighter layer of dust off the bench tucked beneath before sliding carefully onto the seat and testing out a few keys.

To your surprise, the piano was perfectly in tune, and you mentally added that to the list of things that worked perfectly in the bunker when they really shouldn't be able to. You tapped out another few notes and smiled at how the sound echoed through the bunker, settling yourself properly on the bench and cracking your knuckles.

Admittedly you were a bit out of practice, but you got your bearings quickly, moving straight into an upbeat rendition of Queen's Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy, a favorite of yours despite Dean's exaggerated disgust at your enjoyment of a song that he didn't have on a tape. The notes flowed smoothly from your fingers, a smile stretching across your face with each press of the keys.

A flutter of wings and the faint scent of candy from behind you just widened your smile, glancing over your shoulder to see your boyfriend Gabriel standing with his hands in his pockets and a look of awe in his eyes, his jaw hanging slightly open as the music played on.

You didn't pause in your playing when the archangel appeared, having grown accustomed to his popping in and out whenever he felt like it, you simply grinned at him, fingers continuing to fly along with the keys while Gabriel watched, frozen in his position until a few long moments after the music stopped.

To Gabriel's delight, you ended the song with a flourish, and when you spun on the bench to face him your face was shining with happiness.  
"Hey Gabe, I missed you! What's u-"

The archangel cut you off by throwing his hands in the air and laughing incredulously, looking down at you in amazement.  
"Holy shit, cupcake, that was incredible! Where the hell did you learn how to do that?!"

You laughed in response, pulling him down by the collar of his jacket and kissing him sweetly.  
"I taught myself, I had a lot of spare time when I was just getting into hunting. Why are you so shocked, haven't you heard a piano before?" You asked after releasing your grip on his clothing, Gabriel moving to slide onto the seat beside you.

"Of course I've heard piano before, just never played like that, it's always been weirdo gospel songs that barely have a tune that were awful enough to keep me from learning the darned instrument, but you, pumpkin, you made magic right there"  
Gabe shifted a hand over top of yours, the look of awe from before reappearing on his face as he spoke, leaving you blushing madly.

"Well, do you want me to teach you a little bit? You could pick up pretty quickly, it's really simple and has a nice tune"  
Gabriel's face lit up at your words and you took it as a yes, swinging your legs around to face the piano again and giggling at the way he bounced in his seat to do the same.

"Alright, put your hand here, okay? Watch the notes I play for a bit, then try to follow along, sound good?" You asked, mouth curling into a smile again when your partner settled his hand over middle c, watching for your next move like a curious child.

"Ready? Just watch me for a minute, and hop in when you think you've got the notes down"  
You pressed a kiss to your archangel's cheek before tapping out the simple melody to Heart and Soul, having to repeat it twice more before Gabriel joined in. He was hesitant at first but grew quickly in confidence, having memorized the pattern after one more repetition of the melody and playing it without your guidance on the next run.

You felt her heart swell with pride, beaming at how such a little thing could bring Gabe so much joy.  
"Awesome, baby, good job! Keep on playing that, I'm gonna add on with the second part"

He gave a nod and grin in agreement and continued playing as you joined in with the bass line of the duet. Gabriel went from a small grin to practically vibrating in excitement at the sound of the two parts combined, his foot tapping along with the sweet melody of the song.

You were smiling too, chest fluttering at Gabe's expression as he played and you figured it was time to take it up a notch again, so with the next peak of the chorus you started singing along.

"Heart and soul, I fell in love with you  
Heart and soul, the way a fool would do, madly  
Because you held me tight  
And stole a kiss in the night  
Heart and soul, I begged to be adored  
Lost control, and tumbled overboard, gladly  
That magic night we kissed  
Under the moonlight mist"

The song was short but sweet, Gabe cutting off shortly after you finished singing and turning from the piano to grab you around the waist and into a warm embrace, which you returned gladly, arms slinging around his neck and chin resting on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Y/n. Love you so much, cupcake" He murmured, twisting his head slightly to kiss your cheek again.

"I love you too, Gabe"


	9. Fairytale of New York - Castiel x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A walk in the park becomes so much more to you when Cas asks a simple question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song to listen to while reading: Fairytale of New York by either The Pogues or The Irish Tenors

The snow fell in a light drifting throughout the city, glistening in the glow of the streetlights and setting the scene for what in most movies would be seen as the perfect Christmas eve. It was quiet, peaceful, the soft noises of traffic heard behind the sound of slow Christmas music playing soothingly from a shop across the street.

Since becoming a hunter, you hadn't really been much for the holidays, especially religious ones, but tonight as you walked side by side with Castiel through the little park, boots crunching in the fallen powder with snowflakes dusting your hair as you made your way to a nearby pizza joint to meet Sam Dean and Jack, it felt different, the way Christmas should feel.

Tonight it didn't matter that the apocalypse was approaching, the thought was shoved to the back of your head along with everything else that had gone wrong. Tonight was just snow, food, gifts, and family, and you found yourself smiling as you made your way along the path.

You were so caught up in your thoughts, or lack of them, that it took you a moment to realize you had been walking by yourself for a few seconds, and quickly doubled back to where the angel was standing.

You were concerned at first, his still figure bringing all sorts of unpleasant thoughts to mind, but your worries quickly evaporated when you drew closer to your friend. A peaceful smile graced his features, eyes closed and face tilted upwards, snowflakes hitting his skin and melting, the fair few settling softly on his eyelashes.

"...Cassie?" You called quietly, hesitating at the idea of disturbing him but knowing he wouldn't want to be late to dinner with the Winchesters.

Luckily, the angel's peaceful expression cracked into a toothy grin as he turned his head to face you, a light dusting of snow falling from his hair onto his nose and making you giggle.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it Y/n. I never took the time to experience a snowfall properly before now, and it's just... Well it's just incredible. My father did a good job with this one" He murmured happily, his gaze returning to the sky, this time followed by your own.

It had been years since you sat back and allowed yourself to enjoy a moment like this, year after year of hunting taking priority over and over again, and you were glad that there was time for it tonight. Cas was right, the sight truly was beautiful, the crystals of ice glistening as they blew through the sky and settled on every surface in sight.

You had just opened your mouth to respond when a familiar melody filled the air, and you paused in your thoughts. Fairytale of New York, The Pogues. You hadn't heard this one in years, though you never forgot it, your teenage daydreams always somewhere in the back of your mind.

Apparently, Castiel had found your silence alarming and turned his attention back to you, finding you lost in thought, a troubled expression having replaced your smile from before.

"You look upset, Y/n, are you alright?" The angel questioned, a concerned expression gracing his usually stoic features, and his worry drawing a dry chuckle from your lips.

"It's nothing Cas, let's just keep going, Sam and Dean are probably already at the pizza place" You replied in a dreary voice, sighing as the song progressed from purely instrumental to include vocals, the piano echoing sweetly in the darkened street and Shane Macgowan's somewhat rough voice flooding your ears.

It was Christmas Eve babe  
In the drunk tank  
An old man said to me, won't see another one

Turning away from Cas, you moved to cross away from the park but found yourself held back by the angel's hand landing firmly on your shoulder, forcing your gaze back in his direction.

"Honestly, it's stupid, lets just keep going please" Your voice came out tight and clipped and the sound made you wince, hoping Cas didn't think of it as rude. Luckily, in that sense, your friend didn't seem to be offended, but unluckily it made him push the subject further.

And then he sang a song  
The Rare Old Mountain Dew

"You've never been good at lying to me, Y/n, it's clear that this isn't stupid. Please, talk to me." 

You shot him a defeated smile, the ache in your heart showing clearly in your eyes as you shoved your hands in your pockets, shifting your weight from one leg to the other.

I turned my face away  
And dreamed about you

"I dunno, Cas, It's just this song." You mumbled, gaze falling to the ground in hopes of avoiding the angel's concerned stare.

"Ah, I understand. I sometimes forget that certain songs can remind humans of unpleasant memories." He nodded, his hand returning to your shoulder in a comforting gesture.

Got on a lucky one  
Came in eighteen to one

"No, it's not that. It's just... Ever since I was a kid I've always dreamt of dancing with someone to Fairytale of New York. I haven't heard it in years, hunting kind of took over my life, but hearing it again makes me realize, as small as it is, I want it, so so badly. Being pulled close and spun around as the snow falls around me on Christmas eve, it's so stupid but knowing the world is gonna end and I've never had the chance to experience it hurts like hell, Cas, and I know as a hunter I should have higher priorities, but honestly, it's all I fucking want, the only thing I wanted to do before I die and now I'm not gonna get the chance."

I've got a feeling  
This year's for me and you

You didn't plan to ramble on, spill such a close desire to your friend but as soon as you started speaking the dam broke, all your feelings slipping out at once. You were so caught up in your thoughts that you didn't notice the tears running down your cheeks, not until a gentle hand tilted your chin up, your eyes locking on Castiel's shockingly blue ones as he brushed them away.

"That's not stupid, Y/n... Actually, I think it's quite beautiful. There's so much hate and greed in this world, but all you ask for is one moment in time..."  
Cas's voice was quiet but sincere as he spoke, and though you couldn't work up the strength to thank him, you appreciated what he had said.

So happy Christmas  
I love you baby

"It doesn't matter, we can't all get what we want, right?" You smiled tightly, quickly clearing your throat and turning to head towards the road again, and once more you were stopped by a strong hand pulling you back.

"Cas please, let's go, I don't wanna talk about this anymore, ok? It's upsetting and it's getting cold, let's just go meet the guys" You huffed, now slightly annoyed at the angel's stubbornness, but the feeling melting almost immediately into confusion as your friend pulled your shorter frame against his own, leading one of your hands to his waist and capturing your other in his.

I can see a better time  
When all our dreams come true

"Dance with me, Y/n." He whispered, smiling shyly at the expression on your face.

"..what?" You managed to ask, somewhat in shock at the quick movements Castiel had made to settle you in such a position.

"Look, I know this probably isn't exactly what you were hoping for, It's barely snowing, we're probably going to get yelled at by dean and well, it's me, but if the world really does end, I don't want you to go out having not experienced the thing you've dreamt of all your life. I understand if you don't want to waste the moment with me, but if you do, well, I'm a better dancer than you would expect"

Cas chuckled at the end of his sentence, but didn't go on, waiting for an answer as the music picked up, moving from piano to accordion.

You had to fight back tears as your friend spoke. It was hard to believe, but it was finally happening, you were finally going to get your dance, and you just beamed up at the angel, emotions overflowing with each second that passed, and as the third verse began, you nodded, Cas responding by matching your smile and settling his free hand on your waist.

They've got cars big as bars  
They've got rivers of gold  
But the wind goes right through you  
It's no place for the old

You hadn't danced to the song since you were a kid, twirling around in an oversized dress with a broom in your basement, and you were almost certain Cas had never even heard of it before now, but somehow the both of you knew exactly what to do, how to move. Two steps and a spin, swinging away from the angel only to be pulled back in, each switch of your hands, it was all exactly how you had always pictured it.

When you first took my hand  
On a cold Christmas Eve  
You promised me  
Broadway was waiting for me

1 2 3 4 5 6, 1 2 3 4 5 6. You counted silently along with the patterns played, a squeal turning into a joyous laugh as a particularly passionate spin from Cas led the both of you sliding along a patch of ice, boots leaving trails in the freshly fallen snow.

You were handsome  
You were pretty  
Queen of New York City  
When the band finished playing  
They howled out for more

You hadn't expected Cas to enjoy himself as much as he appeared to be. You figured, hey, he's an angel, I've helped him out, he probably feels obligated to do this, right? To see that you were wrong, the elation on his face made the already indescribable moment all the better

Sinatra was swinging  
All the drunks they were singing  
We kissed on a corner  
Then danced through the night

The rare passerby walking through the park would smile, pause for a moment to watch the two of you spin happily across the frozen ground before continuing on their way, each one chuckling to themselves over whatever joke they came up with about once upon a time being young enough to move like that

The boys of the NYPD choir  
Were singing Galway Bay  
And the bells were ringing out  
For Christmas day

As the two of you danced, you couldn't help but think how beautiful this scene would be in a movie, all done up in fancy clothes, cameras following each sweeping movement you made

You're a bum  
You're a punk  
You're an old slut on junk  
Lying there almost dead on a drip in that bed

You scumbag, you maggot  
You cheap lousy f*ggot  
Happy Christmas your arse  
I pray God it's our last

Castiel's hands flew to your hips, picking you up as if weighed nothing as the chorus peaked once again, spinning you in the air and making you feel like you were flying.

The boys of the NYPD choir  
Still singing Galway Bay

The moment your shoes touched the ground Cas bent you down in a dip, flashing you a goofy smile at the noise you let out

And the bells are ringing out  
For Christmas day

I could have been someone  
Well so could anyone  
You took my dreams from me  
When I first found you

The music slowed slightly, and Castiel traded your previous quick footsteps for a simple back and forth box step, the softening of your movements giving him a proper look at you, with your hair mussed and face rosy from the cold. Your smile stood out the most to the angel though, the unfiltered joy crinkling your eyes and releasing whatever tension you were holding before

I kept them with me babe  
I put them with my own  
Can't make it all alone  
I've built my dreams around you

The boys of the NYPD choir  
Still singing Galway Bay  
And the bells are ringing out  
For Christmas day

As the instrumental section came to an end, the wall inside you that you hadn't even realized was there finally broke down, and you followed in suit. Your arms flew around the angel's neck and you clung to him as if letting go would kill you, and you sobbed. The sudden burst frightened Cas, who quickly pulled away enough to meet your eyes, but was surprised to find that you weren't upset, but were crying tears of happiness.

"Y/n are you alright?" He whispered, tightening his hold around you as you pulled him along, your complicated waltz now replaced by the simple motions of a slow dance, weight shifting from one side to another as the song neared it's end

You didn't reply at first, choosing instead to smile up at Castiel with teary eyes and nod rapidly before managing to choke out the words "thank you, Cas".   
As the final few notes finally faltered off, you pulled away from the tight embrace, looking earnestly up at your friend, who wore a warm smile as well

"Really, Cas, Thank you. So, so much, that was incredible, I can't even-" Your voice cracked, cut off, and unable to vocalize anything more you reached out and took his hand between your own, squeezing tightly.

Luckily Cas understood what you were trying to say. He knew he couldn't ever truly understand the level of happiness the action had brought you, but he knew he was gonna cherish the moment for the rest of his life. It was the most fun he had had in as long as he could remember, but that wasn't why he knew it would stick with. There was something special about sharing such a moment with someone he loved so dearly, being able to give you that happiness that made life worth living, gave the strength to keep fighting whatever the hell would be thrown at them next.

You and Castiel would have been happy to stay there forever, hands clasped together and snow dusting your hair, but as always, the reminder that all good things must come to an end was brought to you by whichever shop was playing music turning their volume way up, the blasting of trumpets from rockin' around the Christmas tree hitting you like a truck and thoroughly ruining the peaceful setting.

Your reactions were like a scene out of a movie, the simultaneous jump, staring at each other in shock and finally breaking down in peals of laughter seconds later.

"I think that means it's time to go" you snickered, the angel chuckling in response, and at that the two of you took off again, making your way towards the pizza place.

Yeah, you thought to yourself, This has been a good christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually stick with writing shorter pieces, but I figured if I was gonna channel my own stupid desires into a fic, I'd go all the way


	10. ** Dirty thoughts - Lucifer x Fem!Reader **

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer gets a little worked up by his less than innocent thoughts of you // SMUT

"Fucking hell, y/n" Lucifer groaned out loud as he slammed his hands down against the hard surface of his motel desk for the third time that night.  
His dick was painfully hard, pressing tight against the front of his pants as it had been for at least two hours now, every shift of his body sending a shiver up his spine.

He couldn't get you out of his mind. The way you killed monsters nearly effortlessly, sprinting through the night with your weapon. How you would absentmindedly drag your thumb over your bottom lip, lost in thought. The way your eyes would flash in hastily covered arousal whenever he had the chance to tease you.

Oh Father, how I want to be the one to do that, to run my fingers over those pretty little lips of hers, opening her mouth to take me in, hot and deep and- Lucifer stopped himself as his thoughts wandered to you again, snarling as his hips gave an involuntary thrust upwards, pressing the clothed head of his cock against the table.

"You're fucking Lucifer, you were the king of Hell, you lived in a cage for thousands of years, you're not gonna jack off to a fucking hunter" He muttered, his eyes momentarily burning red in frustration. 

Lucifer tried to turn his thoughts back towards the book he had thrown aside in one of his last outbursts, tried to focus on whatever history was in there instead of the way your pants would hug that perfect ass of yours, the way your tight leather jacket would hug your curves in just the right way, the time he had seen you fighting off a group of vampires in the rain, your white shirt a nearly transparent layer covering a lacy black bra. Fuck, what he wouldn't do to get his hands on you in that shirt.

Lucifer's fist slammed against the desk once again as he caught himself grinding upwards, pre-cum soaking through to leave a conspicuous dark patch on the front of his jeans. His left hand clenched around his thigh, grunting at the effort it took to still the thrusts of his hips, using every ounce of self control he had to keep himself from pressing his palm to his crotch.

Of course, Lucifer had never been known for his self-control, being the devil and all, and barely a minute had passed before he found himself palming at his cock. He couldn't help but grind his erection upwards, the pressure of his hand sending a wave of relief through his body.

He stilled again, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, then another before cursing and heaving out a sigh of submission. His fingers made quick work of his belt, flying at the buckle and tearing his zipper down, finally freeing his length from his boxers. The head was throbbing and leaking a steady stream of pre-cum by now, and Lucifer took no time in wrapping a hand around his neglected erection, letting out a wrecked moan as his head fell back in pleasure.

His mind flew to you immediately, an image of you seated in his throne in nothing but his jacket and a blood-red set of lingerie with your legs slung over the side. 

The archangel's hand sped up as his fantasy continued on. You were smirking, running a hand lazily up your thigh. Lucifer walked closer, taking slow steps until he was directly in front of the throne. You bit your lip as he approached, the soft flesh captured by pearly white teeth and it made Lucifer growl, lunging forward and grabbing your jaw before pulling you into a heated kiss.

He groaned aloud as he pictured the way you would whimper, how your nails would scratch roughly down his back as he picked you up, yanking your body off the throne and shove you up against the wall. Your hands would tear at his clothes, ripping them off as fast as you could manage as he did the same to you, never pulling away from the kiss.

A snarl escaped Lucifer's lips as he dug his fingers into his thigh, hips flying up to meet the thrusts of his hand. He wanted more. Needed more, needed to feel you under him as his cock slammed into you for the first time, needed to hear your moans, how you would whine against his lips as he fucked you harder than you had ever been fucked before.

He was too lost in the thoughts of you writhing beneath him to feel his orgasm building, and when it finally happened it hit him like a truck, spurts of cum splattering against the table in front of him as a wrecked shout of your name flew from his lips.

Lucifer sat panting for longer than he cared to admit, images of you still flying through his mind. His guilt towards jacking off to you had disappeared long ago, and now he only knew one thing. I'm gonna fuck the shit out of that girl


	11. ** Camping - Jack Kline x Fem!Reader **

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A camping trip with Dean Cas and Jack leads to more than you bargained for

When Dean and Cas offered to take you out on a regular, non-hunt related camping trip under the quickly thought up excuse to give Sam some time alone,(definitely not because Dean and Cas wanted some time alone themselves,) you weren’t surprised when Jack joined you in the back of the Impala at the last minute with a goofy smile and an off-hand comment about wanting to see what camping was like.

You weren’t surprised when Jack burned every marshmallow he tried to roast. Weren’t surprised when Dean and Cas retired to their tent early “so they could get an early start in the morning”

What you didn’t expect, however, was to be stumbling out of the tent you were sharing with the nephilim just as the sun was setting with your lips locked together in a passionate kiss and Jack’s rather impressive erection pressing against your inner thigh.

When Jack slammed you uncharacteristically roughly against the rough trunk of a tree just barely hidden from view of the campsite, you didn’t hold back a quiet moan at your obvious enjoyment of the rough treatment.

Jack gave a pleased hum against your mouth at the sound you made, reaching his left hand down to hike your leg up over his hip, the movement drawing your attention to the heat that had pooled in your sex, and you were sure that if it wasn’t for your shorts, your arousal would be dripping down your thighs and smearing on Jack’s pant leg by now.

Without separating your lips from his, you pushed at the collar of the nephilim’s jacket, nudging his chin back with your free hand and baring his neck. Jack arched out of the kiss as you ran your fingers along his jawline, down his neck, and when you leaned down to run your tongue along the smooth flesh, Jack let out a low, drawn-out moan that had you repeating the motion just so you could hear it again.

A quick snap of his hips against your own was more than enough for you to feel the hard outline of his cock pressing against his pants, and you slid a hand down to thumb over it’s covered head, smearing the pre-cum that had seeped through the fabric.

It was clear that the movement had your levels of arousal peaking, and your already heated actions suddenly gained an air of urgency as Jack ground against your hand with a whimper

“Off,” Jack mumbled, tugging lightly at your top while barely separating your lips long enough to speak before he was ravishing your mouth again.

Much to his dismay, you yanking off your shirt did require you to break away from the kiss and in the few short seconds you were apart, Jack’s patience wore out and he groaned loudly, letting his hands fall down to fumble the clasp of his belt open and unzip his pants before returning them to rest on your waist.

The nephilim’s fingers ghosted over your now bare stomach, trailing up to cup your breasts and thumb over your nipples, earning a soft gasp from you against his mouth.

"Say it," Jack panted, ducking his head to nip along your jawline. "Please... Tell me what you want, I want to hear you say it."  
You let out a low whine as you ground yourself down against his thigh, and a shudder ran through your body.  
“Please,” You murmured, “Need you to touch me... God I want you Jack."

Arousal clouding his thoughts to the point he couldn’t come up with a coherent word to say, Jack simply reached forward and tugged your shorts down and fumbled with the front of his pants again, quickly freeing his leaking cock from his boxers and pulling your hips towards him in one smooth motion.

“Fuuckkk that’s good,” Jack moaned as he slowly slid himself into your throbbing heat, your juices coating his cock and leaving him groaning far louder than he would have liked

You cried out softly and rocked against him, one hand braced on the tree behind you and the other clenched in his sandy blond hair, each little tug drawing a choked gasp from the nephilim.

The sound of skin hitting skin mingled with your desperate whimpers and Jack’s breathy moans as he filled you up again and again, his length slamming against your g-spot and thumb flying over your clit with each thrust and sending you flying towards your climax.

“Remind me why we’re having sex behind a tree?” Jack huffed as his hips slammed against yours again, each thrust seeming impossibly deep and leaving you crying out softly for him to go faster.

“Because. The tent. Was too close. To Cas. And Dean,” You breathed between thrusts, a laugh turning into a whine when Jack simultaneously moved a hand between your bodies to rub a teasing finger over your clit and ducked his head down, pressing his lips to your neck and sucking a red mark into the delicate skin.

“Fair enough,” Jack chuckled when he pulled away, choking on his words as you hiked your leg up over his hip and tugged him forward by the collar of his jacket to pull him into a searing kiss.

One final swipe of Jack’s thumb across your clit was just what you needed, and with a moan of his name you succumbed to the pleasure, your orgasm washing over your entire body and leaving you writhing between Jack and the rough bark of the tree.

Your mind went blank as you rode out the waves of pleasure, letting the blissful feeling take over as you shook against the nephilim.

You were unsure how long it was before you came back to the real world, but when the fog of pleasure finally cleared enough for you to think, Jack had dropped his face to your shoulder again and was crying out as he reached his own peak.

His cock throbbed inside you, each pulsating twitch sending hot cum spurting against your walls as they clenched down on him. You milked Jack for all he had, and before long his sloppy thrusts had stilled, leaving the two of you reveling in the sensation of his seed filling you, sliding past his cock and dripping down your thighs as he trembled and moaned against you.

As Jack rode out his orgasm, his head fell to your shoulder and you could feel him smile against you. “Do you think they could hear us through the tent?” he chuckled, and before you could reply, the mildly annoyed and somewhat amused voices of Dean and Castiel answered for you.

“We can.”

“We absolutely can”


	12. ** Desire - Balthazar x Fem!Reader **

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar hears your fantasies as if they were a prayer // Set late season 6 // SMUT

Gaining Crowley’s trust enough to get information back to Sam and Dean wasn’t exactly on the top of your bucket list when the idea first came up, but you had agreed to try, even if you had to push back your distaste with each moment you had to spend with him.

You had understood that for him to really start to trust you, you would have to do absolutely filthy things and be more than willing to tell him about them. What you hadn’t expected, however, was how much fun you would end up having with the demon. It was surprisingly enjoyable, having a friend who you could describe your deepest fantasies and get admiration in return instead of the disgust you would have gotten from the Winchesters, who by now thought of you as a sister.

“Christ Crowley, his voice drives me absolutely wild. That fucking accent, the way each word rolls off his tongue like he knows exactly what I want him to do to me,” You groaned to said demon that night as the two of you sat facing each other at the seedy looking bar beside your motel. The two of you had had a couple drinks and much to the demon’s amusement, you were feeling particularly open about your sexual frustration.

“I can assure you that Christ isn’t here darling, I don’t think he would enjoy hearing about your latest fuck all that much. I however, am just dying to hear more, so please, do tell, what was his cock like?” Crowley smirked, resting his elbows on the table and raising an eyebrow at you.

“That’s just the thing though! He isn’t my latest fuck, he doesn’t even know about the shit I feel when I think of him !” You continued, throwing your hands in the air. “He’s a fucking angel, he wouldn’t think I’m weird around him because he’s hot, he probably just thinks I’m uncomfortable in general, but fuck he couldn’t be more wrong, every time I see that stupid fucking face, see the way those sexy fucking fingers wrap around an angel blade… Fuck, it takes all I have to keep myself from jumping him.”

Crowley sniggered, but nodded his head in an invitation to continue, so continue you did.

“Just thinking about him gets me so goddamn worked up, stupid fucking Balthazar and that perfect fucking mouth, god the things I bet that mouth can do. The way he would throw me down on the bed, climb on top and just ravish me… Fucking hell, I could choke on his cock like his good little slut, he would use me however he wanted, fucking bruise me, and when he had finally had enough he’d fill me up with his cum, fuck I-”

The flutter of wings from behind you should have been enough to get you to stop talking, and if not that then the way Crowley’s eyes widened and his grip tightened around his glass should have tipped you off to it, but mildly intoxicated and wrapped up in the fantasy you kept talking, only pausing when the exact hands you had just told Crowley about landed on your shoulders and squeezed, cutting off your words immediately.

“Sorry to interrupt, but I believe the lovely Miss Y/n and I have some business to attend to, so if you’ll excuse us- ” You heard the unusually low voice of Balthazar purr, and the next moment you found yourself in a dark room that took you a second to recognize as your motel.

You felt Balthazar release his hold on your shoulders and step in front of you, a glint in his eyes the only thing visible within his silhouette and you could tell your face was flushed red, whether it was from arousal or embarrassment you weren’t sure.

“Balthazar, I-” You started, choking on your words only to once again be cut off by the angel, who as your eyes adjusted came properly into view. He looked as flushed as you, breathing heavily and his hair tousled.

“You… You’re a little minx, did you know that?” He growled, circling you with slow steps as if he was stalking his prey. You should have been afraid, anyone in their right mind would have been, but the air was thick with desire and you couldn’t help but let it turn you on even more.

“W-what?” you managed to spit out, but it came out as a choked whisper that echoed in your thudding heart.

“Every word… Every filthy, perverted thing you said to Crowley… You didn’t honestly think I wouldn’t hear, did you? You were insistent, it was louder than if you had prayed to me… And I guess it’s your lucky day sweetheart, because I. Want. You. Too“ 

Balthazar’s voice dripped with lust as he spoke, punctuating his words with a step towards you between each one, and by the time he reached the end of his words he had reached you too, and before you could fully process what was happening, Balthazar had your jaw clutched in his hand, jerking your face up to stop less than an inch from his lips.

You could feel your heart pounding in your chest, could hear the way your breathing echoed in the suddenly silent room, overwhelmed by arousal. Balthazar’s grip on your face tightened, forcing your eyes to meet his and boring into yours, full of silent questioning. Yes?

“Please,” You breathed against the angel’s lips, and that’s all it took for him to throw himself at you. Balthazar wrenched your jaw forwards, slamming his lips against yours and tangling his other hand in your hair, tugging at it in a way that somehow went straight to your core and left you mewling desperately into his mouth.

You had thought you were turned on before, talking to Crowley in that bar, but it was nothing compared to how you felt now with your hands yanking at Balthazar’s blazer and his lips fitting perfectly against yours. Your entire body was on fire, with liquid heat pooling between your thighs and soaking through your panties into your leggings.

When you grabbed at Balthazar’s hand, drew it down from your face to press against the growing wet spot in your pants, you felt, rather than heard the angel moaning into your mouth. Seconds later he pulled away, the two of you gasping for air and staring silently at each other through the dark of the room.

The moment barely lasted though, as seconds later Balthazar had dove forwards again, scooping you up in his arms and throwing you down on the motel bed, throwing off his blazer before crawling on top of you.

“This is what you want, isn’t it… What you told that bloody demon… Oh sweet girl, I’m going to give it to you, everything you want, everything I want from you…” He purred, running his finger along your slit and making you writhe in desperation before a snap of his fingers left you both undressed.

“Fuck Baltazar… Want to - Want to make you feel good, want to suck you off,” You moaned, wrapping a hand around his neck and pulling him into another searing kiss, which Balthazar responded to eagerly, but pulled away quickly this time.

“Fucking hell Y/n, you’re everything I could ever want… Yes, please, fuck, do- do it,” The angel stuttered, sliding off of you into a seated position and allowing you to move into a kneeling position.

You didn’t waste your time swallowing his cock to the hilt, licking along the prominent vein on the bottom as you slid your mouth back up and off with a pop. Balthazar hissed when your tongue flicked out to lap at the head of his cock, swirling it around the leaking pre-cum and smearing it over the ruddy tip before swallowing it down again. 

By now your arousal was dripping down your thighs and a burst of desire hit you hot and fast, all of a sudden you couldn’t keep your free hand from working its way between your legs and slipping across the little bud of nerves, and the moment Balthazar noticed he let out a deep groan, tangling a fistful of your hair between his fingers and tugging.

It wasn’t long before Balthazar was gasping beneath you and bucking his hips up to the point where he was practically fucking your mouth, all of which you took happily, the way his cock choked you with each thrust sending waves of desire to your core.

“Oh christ, stop, fucking- stop Y/n, I’m too close,” Balthazar cut in after one particularly deep thrust into your throat. His voice was tight, choked, and when you pulled off you could see his chest was heaving with each breath he took. You had never seen the angel so disheveled, so utterly out of control, and something about the image had you nearly coming yourself.

While Balthazar took a minute to compose himself, you crawled back up onto the bed and pressed your lips to his in another kiss, although this time it wasn’t needy, it was warm and sweet and left Balthazar sighing against your mouth when you pulled away.

You weren’t sure of how much time had passed when Balthazar pulled you close yet again, this time allowing you to climb onto his lap and straddle his cock with your core hovering just above it. Balancing carefully, you allowed the head of his cock to slide along your slit, again, one more time until the angel was panting and mumbled enochian cursing was spilling from his lips, and only then did you sink yourself down fully on his length.

Both of you cried out at the sensation, your walls clenching around his throbbing cock as he bottomed out and Balthazar whispering words of praise against your lips between kisses. Again, you were too desperate for teasing of any sort, but you tried an experimental shift of your hips that made you see fireworks and earned you a choked moan from the man beneath you before speeding up, shifting your core and leaving his dick slick with your arousal as the two of you settled into a rhythm.

Balthazar’s fingers dropped to your clit quickly, rough and demanding against you and tracing rapid circles around your clit while you ground your hips down, crying out as you felt his cock graze your g-spot with every circle of your hips. Balthazar was far from silent as well, soft moans and grunts escaping from his throat while his free hand pressed divots into your hip, clutching at the soft flesh and drawing your body to his again and again.

When you came it wasn’t the type of orgasm that builds gradually, it was a kind that hit you out of nowhere and left you wailing against Balthazar’s lips, your hips stuttering as your back arched and you squirted again and again, fluids soaking his cock while your vision went blank.

The ecstasy lasted for what felt like an hour, but by the time your mind had cleared enough to realize your surroundings again, Balthazar had taken control again and was snapping his hips up desperately, each thrust becoming more shallow and erratic and you could tell he was reaching his peak too.

“Oh fuck yes, open that pretty little mouth for me darling,” Balthazar panted, and as you did as he said you felt his length slide out of you rather abruptly before he shifted up towards you, and moments later he came hard with an unrestrained moan, hot spurts of his seed landing on your face and filling your mouth as his hand flew wildly over his cock.

You closed your eyes and grinned around the mess on your face, swallowing what had landed in your mouth and looking up at Balthazar with a pleased expression. He gave a thoroughly fucked-out smile in return and cupped your cheek affectionately in his hand, admiring the sight before snapping his fingers and making the mess vanish, following that immediately by flopping down backwards onto the mattress.

“Fuck, why didn’t we do that sooner?” You mumbled, collapsing onto the angel’s chest and dragging your fingers lazily through his hair while his hands came to rest around you.

Balthazar simply responded with a tired chuckle, and leaned down to place a soft kiss on your forehead, bringing a soft smile to your face. That works, you thought to yourself as Balthazar’s fingers slowly stroked along your side, earning him a sleepy hum as you began to nod off. We can talk about it another time. Just enjoy the moment, you told yourself, your last thought before you let the gentle movement’s of Balthazar’s chest beneath you lull you to sleep.


End file.
